


workin' (after the) car wash

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick participates in the baseball teams' fundraising car wash. David tags along and does not participate. He just sits under the tent looking delectable all day, and after the car wash is over Patrick decides to do something about it.





	workin' (after the) car wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).

> Sorry for the title and the summary I'm on a huge time crunch because this is a fic for the beautiful, brilliant, and talented [@didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles) in celebration of the day of her birth and I am cutting it so damn close here. 
> 
> Didi: I love you, this is rough, sorry for all the mistakes, you're the best. 
> 
> Thanks to this_is_not_nothing for handholding and cheerleading and general fic superhero behavior.

Patrick watched David from across the parking lot of Bob’s Garage. He was counting the money the baseball team had made at their car wash fundraiser, having assigned himself as the cashier as it was the only spot where he could sit safely out of the sun for the duration of the event. Patrick watched David’s long fingers pull each bill from one hand, rubbing them to make sure they were separated, ensuring an accurate count of their take for the day. 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Patrick was meant to do the car wash while David stayed in an caught up on the book that had been sitting on his nightstand for a month. But that morning, David had changed his mind, he’d insisted on accompanying Patrick to the fundraiser, claimed he didn’t want to spend _ ‘all day longing’ _ for him to come home. So David had slathered on sunscreen fresh out of the shower while Patrick had watched helplessly from the kitchen table, packed a bag of things to keep him occupied while Patrick and the team washed cars, and followed Patrick out the door. 

Which is how Patrick ended up here, holding an armful of cleaning supplies, staring across the parking lot at his devastatingly gorgeous fiancé. David had worn black shorts that Patrick would bet were way more expensive than they looked, and a simple plain white t-shirt that might have actually been… Patrick’s. David looked… edible—flushed from the heat of the day, slightly damp from the same, and Patrick didn’t want to think about why David counting money and marking numbers in a ledger made his stomach swoop wildly.

“Thum-by, you gonna put those away?” Ronnie called from inside the garage. “Or you gonna stand there staring at your man? Gimme those.” She walked over and collected the bottles and rags from his arms, shaking her head and dropping them in a nearby bucket and dragging it to the back of the garage. Patrick let her and made his way over to David.

“Hey, honey!” David greeted, a pleased little closed-mouth smile gracing his features. Patrick _ loved _ him. He crowded up next to him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, delighting in the encouraging noise caught in David’s throat. David dropped the cash he’d been holding and turned to face Patrick, who immediately slipped his hands over David’s ass. David gasped and gave Patrick a flirty look. “_Patrick_, you’re being very forward in the middle of this parking lot,” he said, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. 

“David, I—” How was he supposed to tell David he’d been turned on _ all fucking day _ because David was under this tent sweating and fanning himself and lifting his t-shirt to air out his torso and looking like a fucking wet dream while Patrick washed cars all day long. Patrick had looked over an hour ago to see David misting his neck with one of those fan spray bottles, and Patrick had nearly gotten run over in his distraction watching the moisture gather in David’s collarbone. Why was the collar on David’s t-shirt so loose anyway? Patrick had been able to see _ chest hair _. Was he still breathing?

“You…?” David prompted, voice low and teasing. Patrick pressed their hips together in response—he was already mostly hard—just to see David's cheeks flush. David raised an eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you? Is this like a… like an altruism thing? Or like… raising money?” He squints his eyes and Patrick can tell he’s trying to sound the opposite of judgemental, and it’s not quite working. 

Patrick tries to school his face into a somewhat serious look. “Yes, David. Raising money so the baseball teams can get new uniforms and equipment gets me hot and bothered. You caught me.” David rolls his eyes.

“Oooh is it the cars? I saw you caressing the hood of that blue… uh, Chevy whatever. Is that it?” David waggles his eyebrows and Patrick gets the feeling that David would be… on board if Patrick had a car kink. Imagine. 

Patrick slid a hand beneath David’s t-shirt to feel the sweaty skin of his back and nosed along David’s cheek, darting his tongue out to lick at his ear lobe. “Not cars,” he breathed. They heard Ronnie’s tires crunch out of the parking lot, and both looked towards the noise. Patrick turned back to bite at David’s cheek, making him squirm. “Come inside with me?”

David looked dubiously at Bob’s Garage. “Inside?”

“I promise it’ll be worth it,” he said hotly against the side of David’s mouth as David dragged his hands down the front of Patrick’s wet t-shirt to tuck his fingers into the waistband of his cutoff shorts. He gave them a little tug and brought their hips together again.

“Mm, you _ promise _ huh?”

Patrick was nodding before David even finished his sentence. “Definitely. C’mon, I’ll show you.” He didn’t let David respond, just took his hand and started to pull him across the lot. 

“Wait, wait,” David laughed. “The money.” He pointed toward the stack of bills on the table and walked back over to tuck them into an envelope. He carefully put the envelope in his bag, slung it over his shoulder, and then slowly made his way back to where Patrick was standing. Patrick has half a mind to think David was moving at a glacial pace on purpose. “Okay, I am ready to fulfill whatever fantasy is putting that look on your face. _ But— _ if you even _ look _ at a bottle of motor oil, I am _ out. _”

Patrick laughed and guided David over to the office door, gesturing for him to go in first. Patrick peered through the window that showed the open space of the garage, where Bob had a few cars in for repairs. His eyes landed on a black sedan and he grinned. That would work nicely. 

David finished locking the money away in Bob’s desk and joined Patrick at the window to the shop. “What are we looking at? Hope you’re not thinking about Flashdance because I am _ not _ handling a welding gun.” Patrick snorted out a laugh, pretty impressed that David knew what a welding gun was, and pushed him through the swinging door that connected the office to the garage space. 

The space was… not great, but Patrick has been thinking about this for three hours now and if David continued indulging him, he was not gonna change the plan. David turned around, mouth open like he was going to say something, but Patrick had been distracted by that mouth all day and he wasn’t gonna let it distract him from his plan. “David,” he prompted, voice firm, and David shut his mouth with an audible click. “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

David nodded, smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 

“And then I’m going to take you over to that car.” He pointed to the black one.

David nodded, slower this time, unsure.

“And then I’m going to get you naked.”

David wasn’t so much nodding as he was looking skeptical and rotating his head trying to figure out where Patrick was going with this. Patrick started walking him back towards the car, carefully maneuvering them around the various tool chests and other automotive equipment.

Patrick leaned in to kiss the corner of David’s mouth. “You with me so far?” He whispered. 

David nodded again, letting out a shaky breath. 

“Then,” he kissed David’s lips, a feather-light touch. “I’m going to work you open with my tongue.”

David’s breath hitched.

“Going to get you wet and open and shaking.” He walked them a few more steps. “Still with me?” He bit at David’s bottom lip and David let out a breathy moan. 

Patrick continued, “Once you’re begging for me, begging for my cock, because you’re so needy, I’m going to fuck you so hard, as hard as you want—you want it hard, don’t you, baby?”

David gasped as his legs hit the grill of the car and he grabbed at Patrick's shoulders to keep from toppling backward. “Patrick,” he whined.

Patrick grinned. “You don’t have to beg yet. I haven’t even started.” David groaned in frustration and got his balance to scoot up on the hood of the car. He immediately wrapped his long, bare legs around Patrick’s hips and surged forward for a wet, messy, wild kiss, hands coming up to clutch at the back of Patrick’s head. He moaned, dragging Patrick forward as he tried to lay back against the car, but Patrick got his hands around David’s back and pulled him upright again. “Mm, let’s just stay right here for a minute, okay?”

Stroking his hands down Patrick’s chest, David nodded, eyes heavy and glassy as he grabbed a fistful of Patrick’s wet shirt in each hand. “Kiss me,” he pleaded, and Patrick tipped his head forward to get his tongue into the soft heat of David’s mouth. 

David kissed like he’d just discovered that he could. Like every time their lips met, it was the first time they’d ever kissed and it always felt like David thought it might be the last, as well. He went all in, full-court press until Patrick was panting and flushed and David could start all over again. 

This time was no different, and Patrick had to focus on his plan despite David’s lush, tempting lips drawing him in for another drowning. He pulled away with one last lick into David’s mouth, spit smeared over his lips and off the corner of his mouth. “Take your clothes off, please,” he panted. 

David smirked and leaned back on his hands. “I _ think _ the plan was for you to—quote—get me naked. Did I misunderstand?” 

Patrick shook his head, pulling off his own t-shirt. “I’ll get you naked.” He gripped the front of David’s t-shirt and pulled him up, turning him around and pressing the palm of his hand into David’s spine. David hummed happily as he bent over the hood on the car, wiggling his ass against Patrick’s crotch. 

“Still fully clothed,” David sassed, and Patrick was going to _ ruin _ him. He shoved David’s shirt as far up his back as he could without moving him out of position and leaned in to lay biting kisses along David’s spine. He felt David moan under his lips and slipped his tongue out to lave over the quickly-fading red marks he made. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of David’s shorts and pulled, following the exposed skin with a drag of his lips. David thrusted his hips back, impatient, and Patrick pulled away. 

“Hey,” he said sharply. “You wanted me to get you naked, don’t be a brat. Pull your hips back.” He instructed, pushing down on the small of David’s back. He got David’s shorts down around his thighs, licking along the newly exposed skin.

“Patrick, please,” he heard him whine and he reached between David’s legs to stroke him. David was leaking slightly, and Patrick leaned forward to take the tip of his dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue and tasting the wetness there. He dragged his tongue over David’s balls in one long line up to the base of his spine. He left a flithysweet kiss there and squeezed David’s cheeks in his hands, exposing his hole. 

Patrick hummed, admiring the sight—David’s pretty, pink hole clenching and relaxing under Patrick’s gaze, begging for attention. Patrick leaned in, licking and sucking at the rim, listening to David moan and pant from where he was bent over the hood of the car. Pleased with how wet he’d gotten David, Patrick pulled back to rub a finger over his hole, pressing the tip inside. “Let me hear you, David.” David gave a loud moan in response. 

“Fuck,” he said through clenched teeth. “Fuck, _ Patrick. _” Patrick smiled, but that was one too many words. David should be incoherent. Patrick licked around his finger, catching it on David’s rim. He slid his finger in further, into the tight heat, and groaned against David’s ass. Patrick’s cock was hard and so wet in his shorts, and he gave himself a squeeze. 

Patrick worked David open with tongue and fingers, and occasionally teeth when he bit David’s ass cheeks to see the pinkness blossom and fade. David was moaning and panting and cursing and trying so hard to thrust his hips back, to make Patrick go faster, but Patrick kept his pace and stroked over David’s cock again, pulling a few extra noises out of his fiancé. 

“Oh my god, Patrick, come _ on_, I’m good, _ please _ just fuck me.” Patrick grinned. _ There it is. _ David lasted a lot longer than Patrick thought he would. 

“Mm, listen to that begging,” Patrick praised, standing to pet along David’s flank. “You want it like this?”

David turned his head to peer at Patrick over his shoulder. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and watery. “Patrick, please,” he repeated, and Patrick has always been weak for David’s pleading. 

“Okay, baby, I’ve got you. Don’t move.” He pressed a kiss to David’s shoulder and left him with a gentle smack as he went over to David’s bag just inside the door to the garage’s office. He knew David kept condoms and lube in there, so he grabbed both and returned to his position behind David. Unbuttoning his shorts one-handed, Patrick tore open the condom in the other hand with his teeth, shimmying his hips so his shorts fell to his ankles. 

“Patrick—” He slipped his thumb into David’s hole, just to give him something to clench around while Patrick got himself lubed up. David sighed sweetly and stretched his arms around in front of himself on the car, his back arching beautifully in preparation for Patrick’s cock. 

“David you look so good,” Patrick breathed, caressing the top of his ass and over the small of his back. “All stretched out for me.” David keened, impatient, and Patrick fucked his thumb in once, twice, before pulling out and replacing it with the head of his cock. “_ God _, David, you feel perfect.” Patrick slid home, slow and steady, letting David adjust to his thick cock. When Patrick’s hips bumped against David’s ass, David let out a breathy moan and pushed his ass back in a silent plea. 

“C’mon,” David mumbled. 

“Just a minute, baby. Be patient.” Patrick spread David’s cheeks to watch his dick fucking into David. He thrust slowly, in and out, just a few times, just to enjoy the feeling of the tight, hot pressure around his cock. He moaned softly, squeezing at David’s hips while David clenched deliciously around him. “You feel so good, David. So perfect for me.” He stroked his hands along David’s spine. 

David shoved his hips back impatiently and turned to look at Patrick again. He was sweaty and flushed, lips red and bitten from holding back, from being good for Patrick.

“I know, baby, I’ve got you.” He pulled out slowly, bracing his hands more firmly on David’s hips, and then he fucked back in _ hard _ , punching a groan out of David’s chest. He got a good pace going, fucking David hard and fast, reveling in the sounds spilling from his wicked mouth. David was so slick and hot inside, tight and sublime, and Patrick had been worked up all damn day and he was going to come in 30 seconds. “Oh—I’m not gonna last,” he said breathlessly, hands slipping in the sweat gathering on David’s back. “ _ Fuck _ , David, you’re so fucking _ hot _.” 

“Yeah, Patrick—please come in me,” David groaned, and Patrick fucked in twice more and on the third stroke he stilled, hips jerking as he came. He rode out his orgasm, groaning as each wave of pleasure shoved him into David’s hole. 

Keeping his cock inside, Patrick draped himself over David’s back, awkward and sweaty, and reached around to get a hand on his cock, spreading wetness up and down his shaft. 

“You wanna come?” Patrick said, kissing along David’s back, tasting the saltiness of his skin. He scraped his teeth over a knob of his spine, feeling David whine beneath him. “Come on, baby, tell me,” he kept up a slow, almost useless pace on David’s dick. “You want to come right?”

David growled, and Patrick smirked against the skin under his lips. “_Yes_, Patrick, I want to come—make me come or I swear—”

Patrick picked up speed on David’s cock, jerking him in earnest, whispering filthy words as David moaned on every upstroke. “You gonna come for me, baby? You’ve been so good for me, come on.” 

“Fuck,” David gasped and shook as Patrick stroked him through his orgasm, his come splattering on the garage floor. “Fuck,” David sighed again, and he clenched around Patrick’s now-soft, sensitive cock. “Patrick.” 

Patrick hummed quietly and slipped out, careful not to wipe his come-covered hand on David, who would definitely not appreciate it. He shuffled back a few steps, clean hand petting gently over David’s ass, leaving it with a gentle smack. 

David huffed out a laugh and dropped down to his elbows on the hood of the car, catching his breath while Patrick got rid of the condom and got dressed. “God, Patrick,” he said. “My _ knees _ are weak, what _ was _ that?” Patrick tugged David upright and turned him around, maneuvering him away from the car so he wouldn’t step in his own come. Patrick should have thought ahead about that. He pulled David’s shorts up halfway and David took it from there, carefully putting himself back together. Leaving David with a deep kiss and a soft grin, Patrick went to grab a rag to… wipe off the damage to the car. 

“I can’t believe I let you get my dick out in a place like this,” David said, adjusting his shorts and running and hand through his hair. He looked around disgustedly. “Honestly, Patrick. Bob’s Garage?”

Patrick smirked and kept cleaning. “Mm, I _ seem _ to remember one of us _ begging _ to be fucked. Was that me?”

“Okay, first of all, I’ll not feel shame about begging for your dick because it’s a good dick.” Patrick was holding back laughter. “And secondly, _ which _ one of us basically _ begged _ me to come in here in the first place. Putting on bedroom eyes like, _ ‘Come inside with me David,’” _he gave his voice a deeper tone and scrunched his face up into what may have been a frown. David crossed his arms and pointedly turned his head to look away. Patrick stepped over, winding his arms around David’s waist, nuzzling against David’s neck and laying tiny kisses up the column of his throat. 

“Thank you, David,” he said, “for coming inside and letting me fuck you in a place like this.” He felt David laugh shoulders shaking.

“Yes, well,” David said through his laughter, draping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “Fortunately, I am a very generous person,” he whispered against Patrick’s mouth. 

Patrick nodded seriously. “_So _ generous.” He gave David a squeeze and then leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did research welding tools, thank you for noticing.


End file.
